*Lyra*
*Lyra* Lyra belongs to Animal!!! You shall not set your claws on her!! She is for the constellation contest. "The stars and the sky have always been calling for me. I've called out to them. From the day I hatched, I knew the worlds beyond my own were mine to study. To expand our knowledge in. To cherish." '' ''Hey homecoming queen Why do you lie When somebody's mean? Where do you hide? Do people assume '' ''You're always alright? '' ''Been so good a smiling '' ''Most of your life *Appearance* "I am not who I was anymore." Lyra has always been that beautiful dragoness, striding elegantly wherever she goes. It didn't even occur to anyone her scales were discolored, or she had a tattoo. Nobody cared, she was so pretty. Lyra always had a smile on her face, plastered, sometimes it looked. Nobody ever saw her cry. She was lean and limber, with long, tall legs, with a slim face and neck, and a tail oh, so slender. She talked softly, and her voice was beautiful. Like an angel, some described it. Lyra's eyes have a white pupil, with navy blue surrounding it. So unlike a SkyWing's but, so pretty. Her mainscales are a dark plum purple, with lighter underscales. So were her wings, and as she got older, she had gotten a tattoo on her wing of the constellation Lyra. Then, Ly's plastered smile turned into a real one, happy and full of passion. Her steps got less prideful, and more hopeful and excited. Her voice did not let out gossip, but facts about the moons, stars and planets. Look **** good in the dress Zipping up the mess Dancing with your best foot forward Does it get hard '' ''To have to play the part? Nobody's feeling sorry for ya Personality Lyra used to be that girl who was the center of attention. The girl that always had a billion "friends". The trendy, boy-crazy flirt of a girl. Gossip spilled out of her mouth. But Lyra wasn't happy. Her life at the palace was terrible. Her mother, Scarlet, hated Ly because of her odd coloring, and mistreated her. So, Lyra decided to lie about her childhood. "Yes, mother gives me 100 gems a day!" "My father loves me so much, he gave me my own palace!" She'd lie, but her friends never knew it. Ly was always sad, like a gloomy cloud floating over her. Lyra would get mad a lot, and have severe anger issues. Of course, nobody knew. She'd yell into her pillow, throw things against the walls, and cry. Not loud bawling, but very soft, because she didn't want anyone to hear. Ly used to care what others thought. That's why even though she had such a passion and love for space, she didn't want to look like a nerd, so she never told anyone. Lyra was always determined. She was determined to be a roll model for others, and gain popularity. As she grew older, her friends started to abandon her, and she put her time and passion into outer space. She learned to be herself and be kinder to others. She had matured, and stopped lying. History Trivia Relationships Gallery Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters Category:Content (Animal56) Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty)